Family
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Porque ser Hokague es un sacrificio. Pero merece la pena volver a casa. \\ Uzumaki Family OS.


Naruto sigue siendo de **Kishimoto-san.**

**Family.**

Capítulo único.

–Hokague-sama, no puede marcharse todavía!

–¿¡Aaaaah...!? ¡Pero si son casi las diez!

La joven lo alcanza finalmente, un montón de papeles apretados contra su pecho. Sus mejillas se han tornado rojas, su mirada es dubitativa.

–Lo siento tanto, Hokague-sama... Pero, de verdad tiene que revisar estos papeles y firmarlos.

–Bueno, pues lo haré mañana, ttebayo.

–Son para mañana a primera hora...

Naruto suspira y extiende los brazos sin mediar palabra. Su joven secretaria deposita la columna de papeles y archivos entre sus manos. El Hokague ajusta su peso y se despide con una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta.

¿Ahora resulta que va a tener que trabajar en casa también...? ¿_De nuevo_? No le apetece en absoluto. Sólo hay una cosa que le haría realmente feliz: llegar a casa antes de que sea la hora de acostar a los niños – que deben de estar dormidos desde hace tiempo dada la hora que es –, cenar con su maravillosa mujer y luego disfrutar de un poco de intimidad marital en su enorme cama.

Suspira y se siente todavía más cansado con sólo pensar en lo que le espera. Besar los cabellos enredados de sus hijos dormidos, cenar las sobras de la cena, besar castamente a Hinata y ponerse a _trabajar_.

–No ponía nada de esto es en contrato, dattebayo.

–¿Otra vez quejándote?

Shikamaru lo espera a la salida, cargando con más papeles. Y parece tener toda la intención de entregárselos.

–¿Tú también, Shikamaru?

–Es problemático, pero es mi deber. Llevo esperándote un buen tiempo. Seguro que Temari está furiosa. Cuando llegue voy a llevarme una bronca enorme. Qué problemático.

–¡Yo también quiero volver a casa temprano, dattebayo! ¡Sois vosotros quienes me cargáis de trabajo a todas horas!

Shikamaru se encoge de hombros, coloca los papeles sobre la pila que ya está cargando Naruto y se despide con un movimiento de cabeza antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

El aire es fresco en las calles de Konoha. Los comercios cerraron hace tiempo, el sol no volverá a brillar hasta dentro de muchas horas. Escucha un par de gatos pelear detrás de un cubo de basura.

A pesar de todos los papeles que carga, del sueño, el hambre y las pocas ganas que tiene de seguir trabajando se siente bien. Vuelve a su hogar, lleno de gritos, juguetes y ropa tirada por el suelo. Le gusta recordar que las pocas veces que puede permitirse ver la televisión tiene que buscar el mando que Bolt siempre esconde para que no quite el canal de dibujos animados. Le gusta recordar que Hinata siempre lo recibe con una sonrisa. Que Himawari corre hacia él cuando llega temprano a casa.

Pero a pesar de eso, siente que se está perdiendo cosas. Como la típica relación entre padre e hijo que él mismo ha echado de menos en su niñez.

–Al menos lo estoy haciendo mejor que Sasuke-teme.

–Hn. Usuratonkachi.

–¡Teme! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Acabo de volver de misión. Aquí te traigo el informe.

–¿Pero no me lo puedes dar mañana?

–No puede, Naruto-jii – contesta una autoritaria pero aguda voz.

Naruto baja la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos negros de Sarada mirándole con su elegante porte. A pesar de tener a penas seis años, la niña es una clara calcomanía de su padre en cuanto a comportamiento.

–¿Sara-chan? ¿No deberías estar dormida? ¿Y cómo que no puede darme el informe mañana?

–Papá envió un gato ninja esta mañana avisando de que llegaría esta noche a casa. Así que Mamá y yo fuimos a recibirlo – contesta la niña con una sonrisa triunfante. Alza la mano y agarra la capa de viaje de su padre – ¡Y no puede mañana porque nos vamos todos de excursión!

–¿Excursión? – repite el Hokague estúpidamente – ¿A dónde?

–¡Vamos a la casa del lago! – exclama extasiada – Papá, tenemos que volver a casa ya, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para viajar, ¡y la casa está _tan_ lejos! – añade tirando de la tela oscura que aferra con todas sus fuerzas.

–Aa. Bueno, Dobe-sama, aquí tiene el informe.

Sasuke deja el pergamino – que parecer ser _muy grueso_ – sobre la pila entre los brazos de Naruto y coge en brazos a su hija, quien ya ha soltado dos largos bostezos.

Naruto observa a Sasuke besar el cabello de su hija y los ojos cargados de admiración y adoración de la niña. Sakura los recibe un poco más lejos. Recibe al Uchiha con una sonrisa y un suave beso en los labios.

–¡Hasta pronto, Naruto! – la escucha decir mientras la ve despedirse con la mano.

Naruto suspira. Él también quiere una vacaciones.

La puerta de su casa es de color azul, al igual que los marcos de las ventanas. Cuando la compraron, unos meses antes de casarse, Hinata rediseñó por completo toda la fachada y el interior de la casa. Trabajaron duro, pero convirtieron la casita en el lugar más acogedor y cálido del mundo.

Un hogar. Para los dos y para los niños que día a día parecen crecer un centímetro más.

–Tadaima.

Pero nadie le devuelve el saludo. La luz de la cocina está apagada, cosa extraña. Sólo una lámpara en una esquina del salón alumbra la estancia. Frunce el ceño extrañado, es raro que Hinata se acueste antes de que él regrese. Las únicas veces que no aguantaba despierta era cuando estaba embarazada.

¿Podría...?

– ¿Hinata? – llama ansioso.

Deja la torre de papeles sobre la mesa de la entrada y se descalza con cuidado. Todos los zapatos están ordenados dentro del pequeño armario a su lado. La balda que comparte con Hinata cuenta con sandalias ninja y un par de zapatos normales que emplean en sus días libres. La balda de debajo está llena de zapatos y sandalias diminutos. Ningún par está ordenado y ni si quiera alcanza a ver la compañera de una sandalia verde. Seguramente Bolt va a llevarse una regañina considerable por parte de su madre. No es la primera vez que pierde un zapato por no colocarlos cuidadosamente en su sitio al volver a casa.

Sonríe de lado y coloca con cuidado los diferentes pares de calzado infantil antes de volver a levantarse. Le gusta ordenar el armario cuando vuelve a casa, es una de sus pequeñas contribuciones diarias con las que intenta ayudar a su agotada mujer. Como cuando tira la basura, barre el porche o recoge los platos limpios y secos.

Recorre el corto pasillo en tres zancadas y sube las escaleras hacia la planta de arriba. No ha visto ningún plato sobre la mesa acompañado de una pequeña nota al pasar delante de la cocina, cosa extraña.

–¡No, Bolt, cuidado!

Un grito agudo sacude el aire de la casa un segundo después. Corre a toda prisa hacia su cuarto. Es la alarmada voz de Hinata la que ha hablado, y sin duda es su hija la que acaba de gritar.

–¡Hinata, qué...!

–N-Naruto-kun... – la cara de Hinata se torna repentinamente roja – ¡No es lo que parece! – exclama.

Y entonces lo ve todo claro. Himawari corre y ríe mientras su hermano la persigue. Ambos llevan enormes telas sobre ellos. El niño lleva una pequeña bola azul en la mano.

–¡Rasengan! – grita antes de tirarla hacia la cabeza de su hermana

–¿Rasengan...?

–¡No me has dado, nii-chan! ¡Yo ganaré ésta lucha! ¡Rasen Shuriken!

Y ambos se tiran al suelo imitando el sonido de una explosión. Hinata se levanta y se acerca a él, que sigue bajo el dintel de la puerta, incrédulo. Observa que sus piernas están desnudas y que lleva la chaqueta que usaba hasta hace cuatro años para sus misiones. Está deslumbrante.

–Lo siento. No me he dado cuenta de la hora que era, se nos ha hecho tarde. Me sorprende que sean capaces de seguir corriendo a estas horas.

Naruto asiente quedamente observando a su hijo remangarse las larguísimas mangas de color naranja que le tapan las manos para ayudar a Himawari a ponerse en pie. La niña tropieza con la chaqueta larguísima – e igual de naranja que la que lleva Bolt- que lleva puesta. Parece una cabeza sin cuerpo. Sólo es tela, risa, pelo despeinado y gritos de alegría.

–Estábamos jugando a ser héroes.

Hinata aprieta su brazo con sus largos dedos y le da un suave beso en la mejilla.

–Iré a preparar las cosas para que los niños se acuesten y nos haré algo para cenar. Ocúpate de ellos.

La observa bajar las escaleras mientras tararear una suave canción. Es hermosa. _Byakugan no Hime_ le gusta llamarla a veces, a pesar de que no son palabras que traigan demasiados buenos recuerdos. Pero es lo que ella es. Una princesa.

¿Y por qué no una reina? Bueno, durante un tiempo lo fue, pero siendo sincero, hace cinco años otra persona le quitó el puesto. Tiene los ojos de su madre e incluso el mismo color de cabello. Pero es igual que él. Y la adora con todo su ser.

–¿Dónde están la reina de esta casa y el mejor shinobi del mundo?

Los niños dejan de correr y se dan la vuelta. Así, envueltos en la ropa que usaba hace años, parecen tan felices e inocentes. Son... Son sus hijos. Son su _sangre_.

–¡Papá! – chillan los dos, corriendo hacia sus brazos con sorprendente equilibrio dado el estorbo que son las chaquetas – ¡Has venido!

Aprieta a Himawari entre sus brazos y siente a Bolt subirse a su espalda.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Ésta es mi casa, ttebayo!

–¡Papá, has visto el súper Rasengan que he hecho antes, ttebasa?

–Ha sido impresionante, hijo.

–¡Y yo, y yo!

–¡Siempre quieres imitarme, Himawari!

–¡No es verdad, no es verdad! ¡Mentiroso!

–Ya, ya. Ambos habéis hecho increíbles cosas. Ahora, vamos a la cama.

Se da la vuelta y cuando se dispone a salir de la habitación una luz blanca lo ciega momentáneamente.

–Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo – sonríe su mujer con la polaroid aún en la mano mientras saca el papel de la ranura.

Al día siguiente enmarca y coloca la fotografía sobre la mesa de su despacho. Lo que más le gusta es la naturalidad de la instantánea. Los niños salen discutiendo, él tiene ojeras y la mirada cansada, pero su sonrisa es de pura felicidad. Y detrás de él, en el gigantesco espejo de su dormitorio, Hinata sale reflejada, tomando la fotografía, aún vestida con la chaqueta que llevaba la noche que la besó por primera vez.

Y siente que no puede adorar más a su familia.

* * *

Inspirado en esta imagen tan, tan, tan, tan bonita: **blacky-sensei(punto)tumblr(punto)com /post/ 109668328626**

Después de verla no pude evitar pensar en escribir esto. Es el primer NaruHina que escribo y espero haberlo hecho bien ;_; No he podido evitar incluir un poco de SasuSaraSaku x'DDD

Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto ya The Last? Porque... Porque... **OH DIOS MIO MIS FEELS. O SEA ESTUVE TODA LA PELI CONTENIENDO GRITOS Y JAFIJDSIFJDESFJISEF**. Voy a cerrar la boca, que lo mismo hay gente que todavía no la ha visto y no quiero hacer spoiler. Pero srsly es perfecta. Es perfecta, yastá, ya lo he dicho ;/;

¿Review? :)

Alex.


End file.
